Cri ultime
by Geomey
Summary: One shot, tiré de l'épisode "Long days journey" de la saison 4. Connor entend un bruit et...


**Cri ultime**

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction se situe pendant l'épisode _Long days journey _de la saison 4 de _Angel _quand la Bête jette Connor par la fenêtre de l'endroit où il habite. Admettons que ça ne fut pas la Bête, mais un démon-humain envoyé pour tuer Connor humainement pour ensuite s'attaquer à Angel. Une fois le fils mort, le père est moins fort.

Connor est à moitié allongé sur le lit en train de lire. Il entend un bruit, il se lève.

Qui est là? Demande-t-il.

La chose qui a fait le bruit ne répond pas. Connor repose la question mais rien cette fois non plus. Le bruit resurgit mais cette fois derrière lui. Le garçon se retourne brusquement, apeuré.

Pendant ce temps, Angel discute avec Wes, Cordelia et Gunn. Ils parlent de Connor. Angel se dit qu'il devrait aller chez lui le pardonner de se qui s'est passé et de ensuite lui proposer de revenir vivre à l'hôtel. Les compagnons du vampire approuvent. Ils se lèvent tous pour y aller avec la voiture. Angel essaye de formuler bien correctement la façon dont laquelle il pourrait le dire à son fils, mais il n'arrête pas de se corriger et de recommencer.

Connor marche sans trop savoir se qu'il suit. Tout d'un coup, un coup violent arrivant de nulle part lui fracasse le visage et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Connor s'écrase sur un meuble qui tombe en morceaux. Il a du mal à se relever. À peine à quatre pattes, il se fait attraper par les cheveux et lancé à travers le mur, là où il y a une salle de bain. L'homme frappe Connor au visage encore en le tenant par les cheveux, entre deux coups, il ouvre le robinet froid de la baignoire.

Angel finit par trouver la phrase qu'il veut dire à son fils mais, commence à s'inquiéter de la réaction du jeune homme. Wes le rassure en lui disant que tout se passera bien, mais le vampire ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires façons de réagir qui peuvent à peine exister dans ce monde.

La baignoire est pleine. Connor saigne de tout les coins du visage, il a tellement saigné et a tellement mal, qu'il n'arrive presque plus à bouger. L'homme prend Connor et le met debout, il lui dit qu'il va mourir à l'instant qui suivra. Connor, terrorisé par l'idée de mourir de cette façon là, essaye de se défendre, il y arrive presque mais se fait jeter dans l'eau. L'homme se précipite sur lui et l'empêche de bouger en collant ses bras au fond avec ses genoux et en lui enfonçant la tête au fond de l'eau.

Angel, Gunn, Wes et Cordelia arrivent dans la ruelle. La voiture s'arrête. Wes demande au vampire s'il préfère passer par là ou plutôt faire le tour. Angel répond qu'il préfère faire le tour et Wes redémarre la voiture.

Connor essaye de hurler le plus fort qu'il peut mais n'y arrive pas. Non seulement il a la tête sous l'eau, mais en plus, l'homme lui tient la bouche. Connor commence à se sentir faible il voit les bulles à la surface de l'eau devenir de plus en plus petite. Il remue les jambes autant qu'il peut et tante de se libérer en secouant la tête mais rien y fait. Il le sait maintenant, il est bien sûr et certain qu'il ne survivra pas. Mais au cas ou quelqu'un aurait pu l'entendre hurler, il continue, peut-être qu'une personne l'ayant entendu arrivera pour le sauver. Connor n'arrive plus à bouger, il s'endort, il meurt il commence à respirer de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau. L'homme le lâche au bout d'un moment plutôt long, se lève et s'en va.

Angel demande aux autres de l'attendre dans le couloir. C'est une affaire entre père et fils. Les amis du vampires sont d'accord avec lui et restent dans le couloir. Angel entre d'ans 'l'appartement' de son fils. Il commence par l'appeler mais ne reçoit aucune réponse. Il commence à le chercher, il voit les meubles en fracas et commence à s'inquiéter, il approche de l'endroit qui avait servi de champs de bataille, et se retrouve face au mur arraché par la bagarre. Il entre dans la salle de bain il regarde un peu partout et devient pâle comme la mort quand il voit son fils allongé au fond de la baignoire pleine avec des blessures au visage. Angel se jette sur son fils, le prend dans ses bras et le sort de l'eau aussi énergiquement qu'il le peut. Il lui prend le corps avec un bras et passe l'autre sous ses jambes. Il se lève, appelle Wes, Cordelia et Gunn qui arrivent très vite, et allonge Connor sur le tapis.

Gunn va fermer les fenêtres et poser une couverture sur le corps glacé du jeune garçon. Cordelia part appeler une ambulance et Wes aide Angel en faisant la respiration artificielle à Connor.

Il le fait une première fois, le garçon ne réagit pas. Une seconde fois, il ne réagit pas non plus. Encore et encore il essaye, mais Connor ne réagit à aucune tentation. Angel a les larmes aux yeux qui coulent lentement sur la mains de Connor qu'il tient dans la sienne. Wes commence à perdre espoir de pouvoir sauver le fils de son ami, et paraît effrayé devant le visage pâle du jeune homme, mais il essaye encore et encore.

Cordelia les avertit que les ambulanciers sont là. Quand ils arrivent, ils vérifient les conditions vitales de Connor, lui mettent un masque à oxygène. Ils tentent de le ranimer de toutes les façons possible. Ils avait dit à Angel et aux autres de patienter dans une pièce à côté.

Quelque temps plus tard, un des trois ambulanciers va voir Angel seul. Il lui annonce que aucunes de leurs tentatives n'aurait pu le sauver, que Connor était sûrement déjà mort environ une trentaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne le découvre, qu'il avait été noyé après forte agression, et qu'il aurait sûrement été mort de forte blessures à la tête si le meurtrier ne l'avait pas noyé.

Angel tombe assit sur une chaise et éclate en sanglots. Il n'arrive pas à croire que son fils qu'il a toujours aimé vient de se faire tuer cruellement.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'enterrement. Angel, Gunn, Cordelia, Wes, Lorne et tout les autres sont là. L'enterrement était sensé se dérouler la nuit pour Angel, mais il a refusé. Même, il a demandé à Wes de lui jeter un sort qui ferait en sorte qu'il puisse y assister à la lumière du jour sans brûler.

Ils ont tous pleuré, du début à la fin. Le prêtre dit la prière et à se moment là, arrive... Buffy. Elle regarde Angel et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Après, ils rentrent tous à l'hôtel. Buffy va voir Angel et essaye de l'embrasser. Il la repousse.

- Je viens de perdre l'être le plus cher à mes yeux et toi tu crois que tu va me réconforter comme ça? On est plus ensemble et ça depuis longtemps, j'ai eu la mère de Connor après toi et maintenant j'ai Cordelia. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de venir me voir chez moi pour m'enmerder d'accord?! Et maintenant tu est gentille tu retourne chez toi, tout de suite!!

Buffy reste bouche bée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'amour de ses seize ans ne lui parlerait un jour comme ça. Furieuse et honteuse, elle tourne les talons et part.

Et jamais elle n'est revenue.


End file.
